inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Valentin girl/Ariana Grande Saw Game
Hey guys, Val here. So as you guys seen we got ourselfs a new Saw Game feauturing Ariana Grande. Yes, Ariana Grande Saw Game has finally come! I am not her biggest fan but I do love her music. So let us just start at the begining. We see that Ariana was at her concert and was singing her final song before it ended, the crowds cheer, their hands were up in the air and they were screaming with joy. And wouldn't you know it, in the middle of the crowd you could see someone familiar. It had a bright green wig and a bandage over it. And we all knew who it was. Pigface . Of course he has to go and kidnap Ariana in his special outfits. Well as she finished, she thank the audience – waving and bowing – before she went into her stage room. Right then Pigface also went away from the fans and to the backstage. Before we go into detail, I need to tell you guys who's rooms were also near Ariana. We could see there were Bruno Mars and Justin Bieber. It may be just me, or it is just put there, but in my calculations Justin Bieber had his own Saw Game before and so if it is now Ariana's turn… would then it be Bruno Mars's turn? Maybe. We can see in the future. Back to the game. So in the backstage, we players can control Pigface and go wherever we click. So when he knocked on the doors of Ariana, she asked who it was. We could then decide for three answers, and when we clicked the right one – being a number one fan – Pigface would come in. And in that moment he wanted to scare Ariana, but failed… So the time had come to bring out the big things. Namely a notebook and a pen. As Pigface gave it to her, so she could sign, he grab a control device and press the button several times but something was wrong. When she was done, he asked her if she could just sign in the date with, and in the last second the button worked and from the pen came the sleeping gas, namely somniferous. Pigface then remind himself, that he should check the batteries of the device next time. Yes, I think you should, Pigface, you should. After two hours of napping, Ariana gets up and sees herself in a maze. Not a second more, Pigsaw came up the screen and greeted Ariana. And in this particular part, I was a bit interested; after Ariana asks who is her, Pigsaw replied, that he is suprised that she doesn't know him, as he would bet she played his games on Inkagames, but he can still introduce himself. Now I don't really know if Ariana really played any Inkagames games, but maybe it happen. But what I am interested about is when he said MY GAMES. And with only this information we can have several thoughts: - Does he mean the Saw Games? - Does he mean ALL games? - Does it mean that I was right in the last theory ? Maybe. If it is the case, I am happy. So when Ariana asks, why she is here, Pigsaw told, that he needed to give her a lesson. And what is the lesson? I don't know, he just skipped to say that the fans wanted to have her in the game. ….. And when she said, that she won't play his game, Pigsaw had good reasons for her to play, nine reasons! I thought that he would start telling good reasons, but just showed her the dogs that she own. Wait, so she really has nine dogs? For real? And so precious? Dang, she has time. After that, Pigsaw told her the rules for this game and ended the transmition. Yeah, this is going to be the game, and I am kind of excited to play it. I really want to know if she is going to get her dogs in every room, one by one, or if everyone will come at her and lick her face? We shall see it! Oh and as you might know, the Inkagames decided to make a Saw Game on the Korean boy band BTS. I mean that is cool, they look cool, they are popular and they have great songs. One like for this game to come! Anyways this was that, my fellow Inka Fans. Have a nice day and if you have any questions or just want to tell something, comment below. I shall see you the next time! Bye! Link to the gamer: Inkagamer Valentin girl (talk) 14:54, May 12, 2019 (UTC) ---- Hello guys, its Val here. Yesterday we finally got Ariana's Game and to say while playing the game, it was awsome. I haven't felt that much fun in a long time. There were great characters inside, the villains were great and polished, the helpers were good, the traps also great and the whole story line on fleek. I was very suprised most of all, how the characters look – mostly Ariana, as she had that gorgeus long brown hair and walked so elegant. And I really do like the artwork of the bodies: big head and small body. It was aslo cool to see some characters that were 'forgoten' and were brought back, bigger and better. So up to the game walktrhrough! The first villain that Ariana had to beat was the Mask, and I have to say, that its been soo long since we saw him! In Lady Gaga he was a different man and Jim Carrey acted as him, while in this game we could see Stanley Ipkiss in the flesh. So Ariana had to somehow convience the Mask, using FedEx cap and box, to make him take his mask off, which then she threw the Super Termite on it. As termites eat mostly wood and the mask is made of wood, it was such a great meal for the little bug. Stanley was then sad and said, that he will have to look for another job again. The next villain was Ariana's friend, Sam or Janelle. Sam would have complain to Ariana about canceling the serie Sam & Cat, and her being the shadow behind Ariana. We all want to be somehow famous, darling. To avoid the confrontaiton, Ariana had to melt a chocolate bar in order that Sara would slip on it, because of her fast running. Ariana had to jump high enough not to get hit by her friend and locking her then in the next room. I think both of them will have to take a break and talk more in order to preserve their friendship and not to deal with the big issues and problems. Ariana would also see Katy Perry and Maddona. Two magnificent women and to see Katy now and before is such a big deal – 'cause the artwork really went two steps ahead now and I think we all love it. Yet I still can't believe that Pigsaw managed to convience Katy and Maddona to be there, stay on the spot, paying them and give them a bracelet – saying it was the latest fashion. Which was a lie, because Pigsaw wanted to turn them into zombies so they could attack Ariana and turn her into a zombie as well. But in order not to turn into it, Ariana had to use a liquid nitrogen gun to freeze some bars above, singing some opera with a megaphone and using a drone to crash into the antenna and thus freeing the two celebreties. And I would like to see if Maddona sucseeds in fileing a complaint against Pigsaw…. and winning perhaps. Next stop was the dream world, stopping by a (half of a) bedroom, listening to a Lullaby, taking a good night sleep and coming into the world of Freddy Kreuger. Now Freddy wasn't expecting her to show up, but since she did came, he will let her choose the danger she will face – to be attacked by himself or by a little spider. And as she choose little spider, turning into a horrible and not so-little-tiny spider as predicted, Ariana had it all planned. She used the camera to blind him first, insecticide with a bellow to make it fly towards Spider-Freddy and thus killing him. Green Goblin was next. And it was great seeing him fort he first time and maybe fort he last time. To beat him, Ariana had to be quick and very agille. First put out the fire using a water gun, then jumping high enough to avoid his board and in the end, throwing a magic seed and watering it, with the use of the water gun. Then in a second, the seed start to do its magic and from it grew a very very very large tree. Which Green Goblin started to ask himself Shakespearian questions on the top of the universe. Next stop was the little yet Kawaii vegetables. I mean, Omg they are soo cute! With their little faces and small growth! No one could ever eat this kind of sweet! But every tale has its bad reputation and sad ending. Using the water gun, yet again, on the mechanical keyboard, planing down a small pink piglet and at a time, throwing a piece of cookie. With the use of Growth Ferdalise, the small cute vegetables turn into horrifying vegetables that no one wanted to be a part off, yet also the Ferdalise went into the piggy and turning it into a monstrous PIG! It then munch the mutant vegetables and went off with a full belly. A tragic way to die. Next was an animatronic penguin. And to beat it, Ariana had to use some help of a someone who knows how to build walls. No not Trump, but an Inkagame Winner. So when Ariana went into the room the animatronic was, she only had to duck and let it hit the brick wall. And to a big interest, Michael Myers that only wanted for his birthday to get someone that he could mess around, got a jar of hand cream, which was suprisingly also what he wanted. Tho as something was making him let go of his knife, he grip it with both of his hands and never let go, literraly. Even when he was stuck at the wall, he prefered to stick with his knife. To open up the Chamber of Secrets, Ariana had to use a record of parseltongue – which was the language of all serpents, and the snakes on the chamber open up like a charm. Inside however stood the one who should never be spoken off – I am talking about Voldermord of course. To beat the Lord of the Dark Arts, she had to choose the right spell to take his wand fast enough and then using his own wand to defeat him. And it was cool using the spells again just like in Obama Potter game. Tho it was not yet finished! From the water came the great serpent and to defeat it, Ariana lets go of Fawkes the Phoenix and making the serpent go blind, thus it went into hidding mode. In the end Ariana made it to her nine dogs and they all went out the maze safe. Yet for us fans, we had still time to hear what Pigsaw had to say. He even asked us, if we are getting bored of helping the victims escape? Well, yes and no. If there would be something to spice things up at the very end, maybe knowing a bit more about Pigsaw himself, we would be enjoying ourselves and making more theories about him. But back to him. He then said to us, in small details, who his next victims will be, which we all know (caugh – BTS Saw Game – caugh) who will be. And let us not forget the two Inkagame Winners who have been in the game: Xiomara Campos from Peru, and Maira Agustina from Argentina! Thank you for attending the games girl and to help Ariana with her game, you were both great! And to you all other Inkagame Fans, please share the new games that shall release on Facebook page of Inkagames in order to be in the game, and for me to add you on the Wiki. :P I am still not prepared to add my name to the list of all fans, that want to be choosen fort he games, because I shall wait for a greater game that I would feel like attending – besides I know that Inkagames won't be putting me in their games just like that because I am not that special. I am just a fan theoriest. So this is all what I have fo you, Fans of Inkagames, please if you want to say something, saw something that you want to say or to suprise me with a detail, let me know in the comments below. Until then, stay safe and be happy in life. I shall see you next time! Byeeeee! Valentin girl (talk) 15:28, October 7, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts